


Smallville 52 Pre-posts

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Smallville
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: This one is actually for the Smallville 52, a longer fic I’m working on featuring Clex kinks and proper BDSM etiquette for a group of kinky things that Clark and Lex like to do with each other. I’ll take it down later and replace this chapter when I post it, but here’s a teaser.





	1. Lactation

Lex was swaying in the kitchen when Clark came downstairs. He had been baking and the whole place smelled like cookies and rain: rain because outside it had poured for a few minutes and then let up. The sky was still cloudy and threatening, but Clark found it was only blue skies as far as he could see. 

Lex looked stunning in Clark’s oversized plaid shirt. He was singing along to the music that was coming low and soft from the radio and if Clark bent over a bit he could catch little flashes of Lex’s pale bare ass, unclothed under the shirt. 

“You only know you love her when you let her go…” Lex sang, perfectly on key, “You only know you’ve been high when you’re felling low…” He looked up when he sensed Clark and said, “You’re up.” He turned around and leaned on the counter a little, which was just the right height to support his weight. Behind him a bowl of cookie dough with half spread in little balls onto a pan was sitting. He looked dreamily domestic in the pale light from the open curtains. 

Since they had started up in their own place, Lex had been slowly adding Kent Farm Charm to it, and the place was spotless and glowing. There wasn’t a single thing to Lex’s modern sensibilities here, but Clark knew it was testament to Lex’s cut ties. All of it somehow expounded upon Lex’s already bulging stomach, as if screaming- Look Clark, I’m a Kent, and There’s More on the Way! 

The perfectly round bump of his stomach protruding proudly, Lex made his way over to Clark for a morning kiss. “I thought you were going to sleep forever.” Lex joked, then went back to his cookies. “Breakfast is under that lid.” He pointed briefly, not turning to face Clark. 

“Thanks, Lex.” Clark said. He knew Lex had nothing better to do. His pregnancy was a well-kept secret and he wasn’t allowed outside as it was far too obvious that he was expecting. He had been doing well with the isolation, though. Chloe and Lana, and sometimes Martha, were over often enough to see that he was well, and he had been so used to large spaces with no one else in them before that Clark doubted he would buckle anytime soon. But he sill wanted to show Lex how much he appreciated everything he did for Clark. 

Lex shot him a warm little smile, then finished up putting his cookies in the tray as Clark ate sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast at the small table. “That’s the second batch.” He explained. “With the harvest party coming up, I thought I’d at least contribute. I shaped them into pumpkins.” Clark smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry you can’t go,” Clark said for at least the dozenth time. 

“Clark, don’t worry about me. I’m happy. Besides, Lionel might drop by to a public event like that, and you know I have no desire to see him.” 

Clark shook his head. “Lana would turn him out of the Talon.” 

“No need. As soon as he realizes I’m not there, he’ll leave.” Lex said. He turned around and threw some things into the sink. He gave the bowl to Clark, “Since I doubt very much you can catch salmonella…” 

Clark licked it clean, unabashed. Lex tried not to giggle at him. He went to sit on the couch slowly. Then he let out a huge sign. Clark wiped his mouth and left his dishes on the table as he went to sit next to Lex. “How are you feeling today?” 

“Pregnant.” Lex said wearily, but he smiled at Clark. 

Clark rubbed his stomach. “Anything I can do?” 

“Alleviate the boredom?” Lex guessed. It was code for something else, and Clark knew that. An inside joke that had developed between them in these long lonely months. 

“It’s ten in the morning.” 

“Is there some law in Smallville that says one can’t suck tits before noon?” Lex asked, feigning curiosity. 

Clark chuckled. “Maybe there is, but I intend to break it.” He said, unbuttoning the shirt at the top, until Lex’s growing breasts were exposed. Lex loved this. Lex had always loved his chest played with, but not many of the mainly women he had dated had been that into it.

Clark licked his right breast and straddled Lex on the couch, being careful not to rest his weight on him. Lex moaned so lightly only Clark could have been able to hear it. Then he threaded his hands through Clark’s fluffy mane and held on, pushing him down. 

Clark grinned as he licked. He sucked there for a second, and came away with an interesting and new taste in his mouth, like sweetened milk. He pulled away, confused, and looked down. “What is it?” Lex asked. Then he opened his eyes as a drop came down his breast and rolled down his stomach. 

“You’re…” 

“Lactating?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, well, that answers some questions.” Lex said. “Is it bad?” 

“No, no… it’s good. Do you… is that okay?” 

Lex grinned, closing his eyes again and leaning back. “Oh, yeah, it’s just fine.” He said. 

Clark shrugged and latched on, drinking Lex’s milk as if through a straw. As if on cue, the radio started playing “We found love right where we are…” Clark let his hands roam over Lex’s stomach and thighs, unbuttoning more and more until he was completely exposed. 

“My god Clark…” 

“Mmmmm.” Clark hummed sweetly. He switched breasts and started to suckle. He nipped very lightly and Lex moaned again. Using one hand to massage his breast, he caught drops of milk that were falling. “You’re delicious, Lex…” 

“Mmm, again, Clark.” 

“Want a taste?” 

Lex laughed, then said, “Why not?” He didn’t open his eyes as Clark moved up to kiss him, letting his tongue take over Lex’s mouth. After a few minutes Clark readjusted. His cock was poking Lex’s stomach. Lex was hard, too, Clark saw. 

“Let’s compare.” He said, moving downward.

“Compare what?” Lex asked groggily, bliss wiping out his braincells. Then he felt Clark’s tongue lapping at each breast and forgot to wonder. After a minute he realized that Clark was shifting down and it clicked into place. “Pretty sure that’s not going to taste better, Clark.” He said. 

Clark ignored him, taking his cock in his mouth. He let the milk in his mouth run over it and down the sides, spilling just slightly on the couch. Thankfully it wasn’t a cloth material. 

“Jesus, Clark… kinky…” Lex laughed. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Mmm. Love it.” 

“Then shut up.” Clark joked and Lex laughed. He repeated the action, taking milk and letting it run down Lex’s stiff member before he licked up all he could and drank it down. Soon Lex was grabbing his hair and moaning, thrusting up a little. They continued on like this for a while, Lex getting harder and more needy with every pass. “You want to come?” Clark asked, gentle. 

“Yesss.” Lex whispered. 

Clark rested his ass at Lex’s prick and pushed down. One of the few things he was thankful for in being an alien at all times was his self-lubrication. He used it now to rest onto Lex and then come off. As he rode him, he pinched Lex’s nipples and licked his hands clean as often as he could, moaning at the taste of him. 

Lex was done closing his eyes in bliss. He had locked onto what Clark was doing with interest and was moaning and groaning sensually under him. “I’m gonna come, Clark…” He warned breathlessly, “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come…” 

Lex pushed up as much as he could as he emptied into Clark. Then he totally relaxed on the couch for a few minutes as Clark rode him a while, then came off and licked him clean of his own cum and Clark’s juices. The sound of the radio came back, now playing Black Doe. Lex smiled groggily at Clark, opening his eyes just a bit. 

Clark was cleaning off the milk with his tongue as much as he could now. “I might want to take a shower.” 

“Sounds excellent.” Clark said. He helped Lex up, glancing at the cookies still in the oven. They were almost done. “Dang it. Okay, you go start the shower, I’ll get the cookies switched. They smell awesome.” 

“Thanks.” Lex said, waddling sweetly to the bathroom. Clark watched him until the oven beeped, then went to change them. He washed his hands first, switched the cookies for the unbaked dough pan, mitt-less, and then turned off the radio. He stole a cookie and ate it on the way to the bathroom. “What do you mean by it answers questions?” He asked. 

“Clark, please. I didn’t want to bottle feed. You never wondered how we were going to feed this infant?” 

“To be honest, never really crossed my mind.” Clark said, getting into the shower. “But I’ll tell you a secret.” 

“Did you eat one of my cookies?” 

“Yeah, but that’s not the secret.” 

Lex smiled at him. “Can’t be as shocking as finding out you were an alien after you knocked me up.” 

“Okay, here it is… I’m a little jealous of the baby. You taste wonderful.” 

Lex just shook his head.


	2. Xenophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another teaser from the Smallville 52. Clark’s alien anatomy does some… interesting things to Lex when they test his sexual skills. Meaning his tentacles come out and plant eggs into Lex that give off a pleasurable little outcome. Very slight dubcon bc Clark doesn't want to hurt Lex, First time, awkward sex, tentacles, eggs, xenophillia.

“I don’t know about this, Lex. My strength can get away from me.” Clark warned as he laid down next to Lex in the bed at the Metropolis Gardens Hotel. It was the softest and most incredible thing that Clark had ever laid on. 

“Clark, I know you’re perfectly capable of controlling yourself. Just give it a chance and see how it goes.” 

“I could really hurt you.” 

“Or you could do just fine.” Lex said. “My point is, if you’re just worried about this, and you’re otherwise fine with everything, I’m going to need a more compelling reason.” 

His words hung in the air for a moment, then Clark nodded and reached out to run his hand along Lex’s bare chest. Lex closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Then he said, “I want that cock in my ass, Clark,” as simply as if he were asking for a hot chocolate. Clark grinned at his frankness and held his monster of a cock aloft to coat it in lubricant. 

“Okay. Here it goes.” Clark said. He reminded himself that Lex regularly worked out with dildos more than big enough to be used to Clark’s size and girth, then positioned himself and pushed in. 

“You can push in further than that, Clark.” Lex said, a little miffed by Clark’s slow progress. 

“Let me take my time.” Clark said, equally as frustrated by Lex’s impatience on the matter. As he went, Clark and Lex both felt something different happening. Clark, who was already aware of it, was getting turned on. Lex, who was new to Clark’s anatomy, was getting a little freaked out. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

“What?” 

“That. Something… it’s like you… opened.” 

“Yeah.” Clark said. One look at Lex’s face was enough to tell him that his penis was doing something strange, though. “Humans don’t… do that?” He asked quietly. 

Lex chuckled. “No. Care to describe this phenomena?” 

“Maybe we should just do a hand job today?” 

“Clark, it’s fine. Describe it.” 

Clark sighed. “Okay. I open up at the tip, it unfurls, and there’s like these little… tendrils that come out.” 

Lex nodded minutely, hyperaware of how sexual he found the weirdness of it, then said, “It’s fine. Keep going.” In an encouraging voice. 

“Are you sure?” 

“If you want to know what I really think, Clark… I think tentacled aliens sounds like great hentai pornography. Keep going.” Lex said, a little more demanding now. 

Clark nodded, and pushed in further. Lex could feel the tentacles unfurling, then moving inside, wiggling deliciously. He gasped and put his head back. “Does it hurt?” 

“I’ll let you know if it hurts.” Lex said patiently. 

“Okay… okay…” Clark whispered, hyping himself up. “It feels really good.” 

“You can say that again.” Lex agreed. Clark began to thrust in and out, the tendrils wiggling madly inside of Lex. “Mmmmm… sometime… we have to try… just jerking off with both of us in your hand. I want to see what the tentacles do when they’re outside of me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yessss… oh Clark that feels so good.” 

“I thought it would be too weird. I mean… after you mentioned that it wasn’t a human thing.” 

“They really need to teach better sex ed in your high school, Clark.” Lex chastised gently, playfully.

Clark laughed a little. The awkwardness he had been feeling dissipated and he thrust more confidently. He wasn’t allowing himself to recklessly enjoy it, though. He was too afraid to hurt Lex in the process. 

Lex was positively writhing in pleasure on the bed. “See? You can contain… ah! Oh, yess… you can do it, Clark… uh… uh… uh… uh…” From here he dissolved into moans and groans of pleasure, letting Clark do what he wanted. Clark kissed him gently but sensually, then moved to his neck to suck and lick, careful not to leave any marks for the press to drag Lex through the mud with. He wrapped his arms around him and held him, using just his legs to continue thrusting, and Lex did the same, running his fingers across his back and through his hair. 

“Clark that’s amazing- ugh… ugh… it feels so good… fuck…”   
Clark was so hard now, he could feel himself getting close. He tried to hold back, scared to hurt Lex, but soon he was feeling something new and somewhat yummy. “What? What’s happening?” 

“I have no- ugh! Idea! Oh, shit! But it feels amazing!” Lex spasmed as he felt something like an oval butt plug release from within the tentacles’ center. Clark felt it, too. Something round and amazing had pushed out into Lex. Shoot! How would they get it out? 

Lex realized with a start that they could be eggs and his hard on twitched and spasmed suddenly. He moaned and moaned as more joined the first one. Three, four, five… seven… ten…stopping at last at eleven. Lex felt himself bulging despite the small size of them. 

“Are those… eggs?” Clark asked, suddenly terrified. Lex just moaned and dug his fingers into Clark’s hair. 

Inside, the eggs were breaking the outer shell to reveal an inner shell. As the outer shell broke off, it dissolved into something else… a liquid, almost, and almost a gas. It was giving Lex the most unique and sensual feeling. His prostrate was reacting with the element, almost like a vibration, but not quite. Almost like a pheromone, but for his prostate, and more physical. Almost like someone was caressing him, but somehow less physical than that. 

“Lex I think-”

“They’re eggs…. god, they’re eggs…” Lex moaned happily. 

Do you want me to stop?” 

“Fucking hell! Oh! Oh! No, don’t stop! It’s amazing, Clark! It’s amazing!” 

“Are they hatching? I don’t get it. This doesn’t usually…” 

“They’re disolving.” Lex moaned. “Fuck…..” 

“I’m pulling out.” 

“No!” 

“Yes, Lex… I’m glad you find this… sexy. It’s nice. It is… but what if I can… get you pregnant or something? What if this is… how I reproduce?” 

“Let it happen, Clark… let it happen, I don’t mind…” 

“You’re drugged with endorphins, Lex. I’m ignoring you.” Clark pulled out gently as Lex groaned, annoyed that his play had been thus interrupted. After Clark was pulling out, though, Lex could finally see the beautiful tendrils, light blue and green, swiftly flicking back and forth. 

“Oh, Clark… at least let me play with them…” 

Clark smiled, almost laughed, then laid near Lex. Lex climbed on top and got close, ready to jerk them off together, but the tendrils naturally grabbed ahold of him and started to slither over his cock. Lex sat back and let it happen, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Clark smiled at him again, disbelieving his own eyes. One of the more enthusiastic tentacles was working its way into Lex’s peehole. Lex moaned. “Is this okay?” Clark asked. 

“Yes… please, more…” 

“I don’t control them. They’re kinda doing… whatever they want right now.” 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah, it does.” Clark said. 

“Good.” Lex replied. “I love it.” 

“I see that… and… I’m glad.” 

As the tendrils worked over his cock, two sneaking down to fondle his balls, Lex saw another egg push out and tumble down to meet his cock. “That doesn’t normally-?” 

“No… I don’t know what that is. It does look like an egg, though, right?” 

“Don’t touch it. It does something really good… wait… wait…” The egg cracked, revealing the inner shell, and disolved over Lex’s cock, spilling into Clark’s as well. Clark and Lex both moaned and came immediately. They stayed in the clouds together for a while, then they looked at each other and began to kiss. 

When their afterplay was done, Lex picked up the egg with two fingers. It was porous and seemed to be soaking up the sperm. “Sorry to ruin the moment, but I need to get this in a controlled environment right away.” He said. 

“Lex.” 

“Yes?” 

“For your eyes, only. Okay? Study it alone.” 

“I promise.” Lex said. He rushed off into the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
